The Only One
by serenitysmalfoy
Summary: The night that Ron Weasly lost his best friend Hermione Granger, and Harry potter at the hand of Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldermort, the night he had to watch as his friends sacrificed themselves to save the wizarding world.


"The Only One"

A/N:

Spell:

**_Letum Neomionum _**

Definition:**_ Causes death apon both the caster and the victim. For the victim it will cause you to go to a place that is a demon world. Only one person had come back from this world and he had been turned insane by something that had traumatized him in that world. For the caster it will cause you to be put in a death-like state where you will lose all functions except for thought functioning and hearing._**

Summary: The night that Ron Weasly lost his best friend Hermione Granger, and Harry potter at the hand of Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldermort, the night he had to watch as his friends sacrificed themselves to save the wizarding world.

Songfic/ one shot

Harry Potter watched eyes wide with horror. He watched as her lips mouthed the words "I'm Sorry". No sound came out. He tried to run to her. "HERMIONE!" He screamed.

She only smiled at the poor boy. The poor, poor boy who lost his parents before he even got to know them. The poor boy who would have died at the end of Voldermorts wand few moments ago had she not intervened. She smiled sadly as she watched him come towards her. Her eyes brimmed with tears, 'Run you stupid git! I'm not going to die for nothing!" she wanted to scream. Her eyes closed. She couldn't say a damned thing.

So many times Harry Potter had wished that he would be the one to die. So many times he had wished with all his might that he could join his parents and Sirius wherever they were. So many times he wanted it all to be over to be the one to end his life. He stared at the girl who had just sacrificed herself to save him. The Boy who was destined to die at the hands of Voldermort or to become a murderer. A list of names of the dead began to fill his mind.

James Potter.

Lilly Evens.

Sirius Black.

Cederic Diggory.

And Now…

And now Hermione Granger was added to the list.

And that was when he broke.

Your know your not the only one

_When they all come crashing down- mid-flight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life   
you know you're not the only one  
_

"Not Hermione." Harry whispered, "Not Hermione, Not Hermione, Not Hermione, not Hermione." Her name became an endless chant as people tried to pull him back. Voldermort was weak due to the spell Hermione had shot at him before he could take Harry who was currently cradling the dead body of his best friend. He rocked her back and fourth not believe that she was dead. "Not Hermione, not Hermione, not Hermione, Not Hermione" he started again. He could hear the voice of Remus Lupin as he tried to speak sense into Harry but he would have none of it. The only words he could think, form were "Not Hermione."

_We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding  
_

Remus Lupin stared at Harry with a saddened look in his eyes. "Harry." He tried once more know it wasn't going to work. The boy was in too much of a shock to think about anything he knew. He knew that feeling all to well.

Ron stood still, his own mind numb unable to comprehend what just happened. His eyes were filled with tears. "HERMIONE!" he screamed his voice joining Harry's. "HERMIONE!" he ran as fast as he could to the two ignoring the others. "Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE!" He screamed again and again as if his voice could reach out like a hand and grab her soul and put it back where it belonged. "HERMIONE!" He violently shoved Harry away from his lovers body. "HERMIONE!" he screamed again grabbing hold of the dead body.

_All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader   
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me  
_

Harry closed his eyes, tears falling from him. A new phrase filled his mind numbing him. "Your fault. Your fault. Your Fault. Your Fault. Your Fault" it echoed in his mind over and over again. Why? Why had he been forced into this war? Why did he have to be the one, the icon for the hope of the wizarding world. More tears fell. His mind a jumble of thoughts. He began to rock himself back and forth. The Name Hermione lingering in his mind with the echo of "Your Fault" joining it.

_So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right_

_I don't deserve _

_but you know I'm not the only one  
_

Ginny Weasly stood behind her brother, eyes wide with shock. Her mouth formed a silent "O." Tears fell down her eyes. She couldn't think. Couldn't comprehend. Hermione was dead. Her best friend was dead. She fell to her knee's right there and she cried.

_We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding  
_

The cemetery was a strange sight tonight for at the moment there stood several men in mask's and robes starring at the body of their dead master- lord Voldermort, and there sat a boy screaming a name that was obviously the name of the dead body he held in his arms while rocking back and fourth, and there on her knee's cried a little red-haired girl, and beside the boy who was cradling the dead body was the boy-who-lived screaming the same name over and over again with the hand of a well known where-wolf and ex-DATA teacher Remus Lupin on his shoulder, and several others who could not be identified except for that of the old man who was one of the most famous wizards in the wizarding world, but the strangest part of it all was that beside them stood a young boy- who was so obviously a Malfoy it wasn't deniable- who looked as if he were going to break down at any moment at the sight of a dead mud blood.

_All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader   
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me  
_  
Though the people of the light did not know it lord Voldermort was still alive- barely but still alive. He watched the scene with some-what satisfaction.

'I am weak at the moment' the dark lord thought to him self, 'but at least the fifthly little mud blood died.' The snake-like man smirked to himself. No, he decided, this wasn't a loss after all he did just weaken the boy known as Harry Potter. All he needed was time to rest and until then that was what he would do. Slowly but steadily the body of the most horrifying wizard in the world dissolved into nothing but the ground itself.

Harry Potter got up, removing Professor Lupin's hand away from his shoulder. He glared at the dust as Voldermort attempted to leave again, the Dark Lord did not have a chance. He grabbed his wand, his eyes full of the fire generating by the emotion of anger. Oh Tom Riddle was going to pay. Harry would make sure of that. The dark lord was going to pay for killing his parents, for killing Sirius, for taking away what child-hood he had left, but most of all, Lord Voldermort was going to pay for killing his best friend Hermione Jane Granger.

He lifted his wand, pointed it at the dust that had once been the snake-like body of lord Voldermort and he shouted as loud as he could, **_"_****_Vereo!"_ and a white light emerged from his wand and attacked every piece of molecule that had once been Tom Riddle. Quickly the man who had thought he would get away with his actions of the night was proved dead wrong as he became corporeal once more. He smirked at Harry which only evoked his anger even more so than he already had.**

"Very clever boy…" Voldermort hissed. "Didn't know ssssstudentssss knew sssuch ssspellsss" 

**Harry could do nothing but glare at the older man who could no longer be classified as human. He kept his wand pointed at Voldermort. "You'll pay!" he shouted. "You'll Pay!" but Voldermort only laughed.**

**"What are you going to do boy?" he asked, "Kill me? You don't have it in you!" **

Harry kept on glaring searching for the best way to punish this man for taking away yet another thing he held dear, and finally he figured out the best way to destroy the man who had destroyed so many things in his life- who had taken away from so many people. **_"_****_Letum Neomionum!"_ he screamed with all his might and every person who knew of this particular spell (mostly the adults of the Order and the Death- Eaters) turned their head to stare at the boy who had just shouted the most unforgivable curses in the world. So unforgivable in fact, that it had been banished from the wizard world. No one had even so much as spoken about it until now. The reason it was so unforgivable was because of the side affect it had on a person. **

**Harry's body began to feel sore. Very slowly his eyes began to grow tired. His heart slowed its steady beats. Ron stopped grieving over Hermione for a moment and stared at Harry. Unblinking, Unbelieving. **

**Harry felt his legs begin to give way. He felt him self fall to his knee's onto the ground. Soon he found himself on all fours. Then in a matter of minutes his arms gave way. He fell flat on his face. One by one parts of his body stopped working until finally it was only his heart that kept him alive. He closed his eyes. His mind still functioning, his heart still beating but nothing else would work. He could hear as he stayed in his black nothingness Ron screaming his name over and over again. **

_Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you   
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real _

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

**-The END-**

Song title: "The Only One"

Artist: Evanescence

Author: Aomizuoko

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story. J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers own Harry Potter. I do however own the spell "**_Letum Neomionum" _**


End file.
